Persiguiendo a la Reina de las Nieves
by Veela Black
Summary: Un Barón obsesivo, una muchacha ambiciosa y una pasión desenfrenada fueron lo que llevaron a la persecución por los bosques de Albania. Y a su trágico final. Regalo para JessyRiddle.


**Disclaimer: esta historia está basada en el canon de Harry Potter, franquicia perteneciente a J. K. Rowling y a todos los que hayan comprado los derechos de autor. Yo no estoy dentro de esa lista, lamentablemente.**

_N/A: este fic es un regalo de Amigo Invisible para el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. _

_La petición a la que respnode es: "un fic sobre cualquier pareja (de preferencia NO de la tercera generación) sobre un **amor trágico y violento**, básicamente una mala relación que termine con la muerte de uno de los personajes. Uno de los géneros tiene que ser tragedia"._

_Así que,** Jessy**, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas._

* * *

_**Persiguiendo a la Reina de las Nieves**_

Corre. Rápido, más rápido. Inténtalo. Haces tan divertida la cacería que por momentos olvido por qué te persigo. Pero no te detengas, pues cuando lo hagas, no sé si podré controlarme.

Nos conocimos hace tanto que parece casi irreal. Te recuerdo como si te hubieses congelado en el tiempo para mí. Veo tu cabello oscuro perfectamente arreglado en un intricado peinado, veo tus ropajes caros y hechos a medida para la pequeña princesa que eras. Veo tu postura altanera y orgullosa, el brillo de superioridad en tus ojos junto a la inseguridad escondida bajo capas y capas de arrogancia. Veo como caminas hacia tu destino, dejándoles claro a todos que ese es tu lugar y nadie se interpondrá entre tú y tu futuro.

Puede que en ese instante haya caído por ti, por tus aires de gran dama y tu soberbia inteligencia, sin embargo, eres tú quien caerá hoy ante mí.

_¡Ravenclaw!_ Resuena la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador, iniciando así su gran labor. Veo como buscas la aprobación de tu madre y solo encuentras familiar indiferencia. Era lógico y esperado que quedaras allí, después de todo. Tu decepción se transforma rápidamente en seguridad ilusoria.

Harás que tu nombre sea recordado y entonces, por fin, podrás sacarle alguna emoción a tu madre. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Creces y creces y creces sin parar, rodeada de conocimientos y sabiduría. Descubres poderes ancestrales y todo se vuelve magia a tu alrededor, no obstante…no obstante, la sombra de tu madre sigue siendo más grande que tú. Tú eres brillante, pero ella es una leyenda viviente.

Día a día vas perdiendo lo bueno, lo brillante, lo especial en ti; y cada día te quiero más. ¡Te quiero para mí!

Pero tú, ¡oh, gran señora! Rechazas a todos sin piedad ni empatía. O son muy tontos o muy pobres, o muy engreídos o muy animales. Nadie es suficiente para ti. Nadie llena tus expectativas, nadie es digno de tu corazón, el mismo que se torna más oscuro cada segundo y se va pudriendo con el tiempo.

Tu mente se llena de secretos, tu corazón de rencor y tu alma comienza a parecer un pantano inclemente. Nunca habías sido tan perfecta para mí.

Mi padre muere y heredo su título, sus riquezas y su poder. Solo ahora soy digno de poseerte, de comenzar a cazarte y cortejarte como la fiera dama que eres.

Cuando te hablo, aquellas raras veces en que estamos solos, veo el disgusto en tu rostro inmaculado. Veo el rechazo y tus sutiles intentos de alejarme, ¡eres tan inocente! Tu distancia solo acrecienta mi deseo y mi amor. Eres una presa que se cree demasiado lista para este viejo cazador. Me encantas.

Estamos en medio de un juego invisible que nos acerca a cada paso, uno que planeo ganar. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero algún día serás mía, preciosa. Eres mía desde que te vi, solo debes admitirlo.

Cada vez soy más directo y tú cada vez eres más cortante. Tu belleza va a la par que tu inteligencia, eso nadie lo puede negar. Eres fría, pero fiera. Estás llena de egoísmo y ambición, de ilusiones rotas, de pasión perdida. Juegas a ser la Reina de las Nieves, congelando hasta el corazón más ardiente.

Te lo advierto, princesa, mi paciencia no es eterna.

Un día intentas matarme de celos y amenazas con casarte con otro, con cualquier otro, solo con tal de alejarte de mí. Cuando me doy cuenta, te tengo estrellada contra la pared, mis dedos dejando huellas en tu cuello y mis labios devorando los tuyos. Aún no sé si me arrepiento de ello. Por una parte, tus lágrimas escapándose libremente actúan como veneno por mi sangre, matándome lentamente. Por otra, en cambio, el miedo y el fuego en tus ojos es algo por lo que mataría. Nunca te había visto tan hermosa ni tan lejana. Ese día me juré a mí mismo que algún día lograría que devolvieras mis afectos. Y suelo cumplir mis promesas.

Tras ese encuentro comienzas a evitarme, pero solo consigues que se sigan repitiendo, cada vez con más frecuencia y pasión. Mi obsesión por ti es incontrolable. Te amo, Helena.

Pero la ira y el resentimiento han hecho mella en ti y una noche huyes con dos de las cosas más importantes en la vida de quienes te rodean: la diadema de tu madre y mi corazón.

Siempre creíste que sin la diadema, tu madre se volvería un poco más humana y tú por fin podrías brillar con luz propia. Pero al irte, te llevaste también a la hija y a la amada.

Me acerco a tu madre, buscando conseguir su permiso para pedir tu mano, para seguir en tu búsqueda. Pronto descubro que está enferma, fatalmente pedida por la inexorable muerte, y es tu culpa, Princesa. Eres veneno puro y comienzo a volverme loco por beber de ti.

Tu madre, delirante, accede a darme tu mano si con ello logro regresarte a su lado. Se lo prometo y parto a tu encuentro.

Eres escurridiza, pero siempre me ha gustado la caza y tú eres mi presa favorita.

Te hallo en los profundos bosques de Albania y tras reconocernos brevemente, comenzamos esta carrera.

Así que corre, bonita, corre como si no hubiera mañana, porque puede que cuando te encuentre, ya no tengas uno. La ira por tu traición ha ido creciendo en mí junto al amor inconmensurable que tú rechazaste.

Pero el agotamiento te alcanza ante que yo y por fin puedo verte. Puedo ver tus ojos grandes y asustados, tu respiración entrecortada escapando por tus labios rojos e hinchados, tu piel más pálida que de costumbre, el contraste entre tus facciones y tu cabello más evidente que nunca.

Puedo oler tu miedo escapando a través de tus poros, tan fuerte que casi lo puedo palpar, como siento el terciopelo de tu capa, la suavidad curtida de tu piel. He logrado llevarte al límite y estoy a punto de quebrarte para siempre, la muñequita con fuego por dentro por fin congelándose en los infiernos. Y, lo mejor de todo, sometiéndote ante mí, doblegada ante mi soberana presencia. Eres preciosa y, aún más relevante, eres mía, solamente mía, al final, siempre mía.

Sin embargo, esa chispa que me encandila ha iniciado una hoguera en tu cuerpo y pronto una verborrea de insultos y desprecios inundan mis oídos. Tu voz es un hechizo de sirena, toda tú me haces arder por dentro y comienzo a responder.

Le prometí a tu madre llevarte de regreso y planeo hacerlo, viva o muerta.

Intento besarte, como en los viejos tiempos, con demasiada presión en tus brazos y aquel fulgor en tu mirada. Me golpeas y, en ese momento, pierdo la noción de todo.

El mundo se vuelve un borrón de negro, blanco, plateado y rojo. Rojo por todas partes, rojo en mis manos, rojo en mis ropas, rojo en tu vientre. Pero tu rostro es blanco y tu expresión me aterroriza, ya no eres una princesa arrogante, ahora eres un estropajo cuya voz me grita que jamás me perdonará.

¿Qué he hecho?

Siento mi corazón latir desbocado al tiempo que el tuyo deja de latir. Lloro, grito y suspiro tu nombre, pero no hay forma de traerte de vuelta. Te he perdido por un arrebato. Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto nos reuniremos, lo prometo.

Y en un acto desesperado por tenerte, clavo mi espada manchada por tu preciosa sangre en mi pecho. En silencio, esta vez. Mira lo que las palabras nos han hecho, mas eso ya no importa.

Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos, para toda la eternidad.

Qué irónica es la vida y ahora la muerte. Tu nombre quedó olvidado bajo capas y capas de historias y tu belleza de contrastes opacada bajo un brillante gris. Y mi amor por ti paga una condena, encadenado a este mundo hasta que me perdones.

Te amo, Helena. Casi tanto como te odio.

* * *

N/A: ¡feliz día de reyes! (para los que lo celebran).

Nos vemos, Veela.

P.D.: avísenme cualquier error que vean, pues para variar, está sin revisión. Debería conseguirme un(a) beta que esté despierto/a a las cuatro de la mañana...


End file.
